character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, The Universe)/Adamjensen2030
For detailed information about the series, Visit Sonic News Network. Summary of this verse Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. The Sonic Universe has a very rich history. The main character is Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual adventure is stopping Doctor Eggman from taking over the world up to the universe. It also has a very, very large cast, with some characters getting more focus then others. Overall, Sonic is a popular universe. Sega confirmed that everything is canon thus all Sonic games, comics, anime, etc are canon. Power of this verse The Sonic Verse's power has a very wide range, ranging from At least City level to Planet level+ busters for most of its regulars, with many of the Super forms and bosses being anywhere from at least Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level. In addition, it has a Multi-Universe level threat in the form of the Power of the Stars in game canon, which have great destructive powers and hax. You also have the Multiverse level Infinite as the most powerful Game Sonic character. This verse also has many hax powers within it, such as Sonic and Shadow using an ability called Chaos Control which can be used to freeze time or teleport, Silver using Chaos Control to time travel by himself , Emerl and Metal Sonic being able to copy an opponent's abilities, Time Eater being able to slow down or travel through time and Alf Layla wa-Layla and Darkspine Sonic are capable of reality warping. Color Powers (which most characters can use) can grant intangibility, gravity manipulation and absorption. The Super Forms are MFTL+ to Infinite speed. Above even them, you have Solaris who is able to exist throughout all of time at once and collapse all of creation everywhere and when. The verse also has a powerful level of technology capable of large planet level to multi-solar system busting destruction. However, their boom counterparts are much weaker, being town level or higher. The Powerscalings for the Sonic cast are decided by the Chronological order when the games were released and the feats that were accomplished in those games. Most Base Sonic characters from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 to Sonic the Fighters that scale to Classic Sonic were 6-C Island level for fighting Mecha Sonic. Nowadays they are 5-A Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level for being comparable to their Modern counterparts in Sonic Forces and getting more powerful every second. Most Base Sonic characters from Sonic Adventure to Shadow the Hedgehog that scale to Base Dreamcast Sonic are '''7-B City level '''via defeating Chaos 0 who was stated to be superior to the Egg Carrier which had a nuke that would've destroyed Station Square if not stopped. Also they couldn't be At least 6-C Island Level''' because they were stated to die from the Prison Island explosion which was shown to go beyond the island pushing away the sea waves violently. Most Base Sonic characters from Sonic 06 to Sonic Rivals 2 are High 6-A Multi-Continent level via scaling to Mephiles, Iblis and Ifrit who are above Baseline High 6-A Multi-Continent level '''who they fought. Most Base Sonic characters from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity to Sonic Generations are '''5-A Large Planet level '''via scalling to Base Modern Sonic who prior to Sonic Lost World defeated Master Core:ABIS and Dark Gaia. Sonic Lost World onward; Most Base Sonic characters that scale to Base Modern Sonic are '''5-A Large Planet level+ '''via scaling to Base Sonic who defeated Eggrobo in Sonic Lost World, likely '''Dwarf Star level via scaling to Base Sonic who stated in Sonic Force to get more powerful every second. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Adamjensen2030 Paleomario66 Withersoul 235 MetalMario875 SKeLeTrust Neutral: - Opponents: - Character Profiles Heroes Sonic1.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Tails_Sonic_Generations.jpeg.jpeg|'Miles "Tails" Prower'|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Knuckles_in_Lost_World.png|'Knuckles the Echidna'|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Amy-rose-sonic-generations-57.5.jpg|'Amy Rose'|link=Amy Rose (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Download.jpg|'Sticks the Badger'|link=Sticks the Badger (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Adamjensen2030 200 s.gif|'Silver the Hedgehog'|link=Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Espio1.png|'Espio the Chameleon'|link=Espio the Chameleon (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 331px-Big.jpg|'Big the Cat'|link=Big the Cat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Charmy_in_Generations.png|'Charmy Bee'|link=Charmy Bee (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Maxresdefault2.jpg|'Vector the Crocodile'|link=Vector the Crocodile (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Cream-the-rabbit-sonic-generations-8.77.jpg|'Cream the Rabbit'|link=Cream the Rabbit (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_TCZDobjJ3wzQ.jpg|'Tikal'|link=Tikal (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Mighty_chaotix.png|'Mighty the Armadillo'|link=Mighty the Armadillo (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Yacker_(Sonic_Colors_Opening_2).png|'Yacker'|link=Yacker (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 E1ac4f639a641517e2c6e5233580c3ff--sonic-fan-art-cheese.jpg|'Cheese'|link=Cheese (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Omochao-sonic-free-riders.png|'Omochao'|link=Omochao (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Aba28c934bfc5d52a52ae23671323e8c--cartoon-cats-my-daughter.jpg|'Blaze the Cat'|link=Blaze the Cat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 0.jpeg|'Shahra'|link=Shahra (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 ChipWithIceCream.png|'Chip'|link=Chip (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Marine-the-raccoon-sonic-rush-adventure.jpg|'Marine the Raccoon'|link=Marine the Raccoon (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Tumblr_mvwfjeUBhw1qdtw9eo1_500.png|'Illumina'|link=Illumina (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 200px-Colorspromo.png|'Wisps'|link=Wisps (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Avatar-male-sonic-forces-43.9.jpg|'Avatar'|link=Avatar (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 297781_1252665842480_full.jpg|'NiGHTS'|link=NiGHTS (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Neutral Oie_MRSU0SX42BvB_(1).jpg|'Shadow the Hedgehog'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Generations_Rouge_1.png|'Rouge the Bat'|link=Rouge the Bat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Omega_2014.jpg|'E-123 Omega'|link=E-123 Omega (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 SF_Chaos_Render.png|'Chaos'|link=Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Misc_Boss_Zero.png|'E-100 Alpha'|link=E-100 Alpha (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 9273993b69499fa54bf1fdbe731db79866a5655f_hq.jpg|'E-102 Gamma'|link=E-102 Gamma (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Emerl015.jpg|'Emerl Alpha'|link=Emerl (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Jet-the-hawk-sonic-free-riders-1.71.jpg|'Jet the Hawk'|link=Jet the Hawk (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Wave-the-swallow-sonic-free-riders-43.1.jpg|'Wave the Swallow'|link=Wave the Swallow (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Storm-the-albatross-sonic-free-riders-6.17.jpg|'Storm the Albatross'|link=Storm the Albatross (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Gun-commander-shadow-the-hedgehog-9.55.jpg|'G.U.N Commander'|link=G.U.N Commander (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Shade_2.png|'Shade the Echidna'|link=Shade the Echidna (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Professor-gerald-robotnik-sonic-adventure-2-1.77.jpg|'Professor Gerald Robotnik'|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Villains Eggunleashed2.jpg|'Doctor Eggman'|link=Doctor Eggman (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Rivals_2_-_Eggman_Nega_2.png|'Doctor Eggman Nega'|link=Doctor Eggman Nega (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 4979733-7558735273-metal.jpg|'Metal Sonic'|link=Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Orbot_Sonic_Lost_World_3.png|'Orbot'|link=Orbot (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Cubot_Sonic_Colors_6.png|'Cubot'|link=Cubot (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_Pawn_Runners.png|'Egg Pawn'|link=Egg Pawn (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Moto_Bug_Runners.png|'Moto Bug'|link=Moto Bug (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Buzz_Bomber_Runners.png|'Buzz Bombers'|link=Buzz Bombers (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Mecha_sonic_2.png|'Mecha Sonic'|link=Mecha Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Silver_Sonic.png|'Silver Sonic'|link=Silver Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Metal_Knuckles_1.png|'Mecha Knuckles'|link=Mecha Knuckles (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_golem.jpg|'Egg Golem'|link=Egg Golem (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Knack_1.png|'Fang the Sniper'|link=Fang the Sniper (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 16b.png|'Metal Sonic 3.0'|link=Metal Sonic 3.0 (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_Cerberus1.jpg|'Egg-Cerberus'|link=Egg-Cerberus (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Imperator_ix_by_queenflare_chan-d785nie.png|'Imperator Ix'|link=Imperator Ix (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Runners_King_Boom_Boo.png|'King Boom Boo'|link=King Boom Boo (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Biolizard_reedition_by_adoublea-d8wig9d.png|'Biolizard'|link=Biolizard (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_2_(Doom's_Eye).png|'Doom's Eye'|link=Doom's Eye (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Angelus.png|'Babylon Guardian'|link=Babylon Guardian (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_uh4zhe3VRbkV.png|'Black Doom'|link=Black Doom (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_WYftfMbb5LbI.jpg|'Mephiles the Dark'|link=Mephiles the Dark (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Third_Iblis_03.jpg|'Iblis'|link=Iblis (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 340px-06_Solaris2.png|'Solaris'|link=Solaris (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Iblis_Taker1.png|'Iblis Taker'|link=Iblis Taker (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Tricker2.png|'Tricker'|link=Tricker (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 SonicGenerations_Iblis_Biter.png|'Iblis Biter'|link=Iblis Biter (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_06_stalker_1.png|'Stalker'|link=Stalker (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 SonicGenerations_Iblis_Worm.png|'Iblis Worm'|link=Iblis Worm (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Mephilesworm1.jpg|'Gazer'|link=Gazer (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_06_golem_1.png|'Golem'|link=Golem (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Titan_Iblis_Minion.png|'Titan (Iblis's Minions)'|link=Titan (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 -PSP-_Sonic_Rivals_2-03.png|'Ifrit'|link=Ifrit (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_Orb0IJUhZpIL.png|'Erazor Djinn'|link=Erazor Djinn (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 CorruptedMerlina.png|'Dark Queen'|link=Dark Queen (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 12293712371607780big.jpg|'King Arthur'|link=King Arthur (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Master_Core_ABIS.png|'SCR-HD'|link=SCR-HD (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Nega-Mother_Wisp.png|'Nega-Mother Wisp'|link=Nega-Mother Wisp (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Gaia_Eyes.png|'Dark Gaia'|link=Dark Gaia (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Guardian1.jpg|'Dark Guardian'|link=Dark Guardian (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Moray1.jpg|'Dark Moray'|link=Dark Moray (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Gaia_Phoenix1.jpg|'Dark Gaia Phoenix'|link=Dark Gaia Phoenix (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Agugeros_del_tiempo_Time_Eater.png|'Time Eater'|link=Time Eater (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 4587882-4457781233-Zavok.jpg|'Zavok'|link=Zavok (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zazz.jpg|'Zazz'|link=Zazz (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zeena_and_her_nails.png|'Zeena'|link=Zeena (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_wA2J8IQ945hg.png|'Master Zik'|link=Master Zik (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Tumblr_inline_n2j7iqEEeT1spvrli.png|'Zomon'|link=Zomom (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zor1.jpg|'Zor'|link=Zor (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_boom_villainHP6kL_display.jpg|'Lyric'|link=Lyric (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Adamjensen2030 DREAMCASTER.png|'Dreamcaster'|link=Dreamcaster (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Gif_sonic_mania_heavy_king_by_imiokun-dbkhtxi.gif|'Heavy King'|link=Heavy King (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Heavy_Magician.png|'Heavy Magician'|link=Heavy Magician (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Heavy_Shinobi.png|'Heavy Shinobi'|link=Heavy Shinobi (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Heavy_Gunner.gif|'Heavy Gunner'|link=Heavy Gunner (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Heavy_Rider.jpg|'Heavy Rider'|link=Heavy Rider (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 617ab6445912e47695ac4a4804184597af428ced_hq.jpg|'Eggrobo'|link=Eggrobo (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_H3uw48c4dgVH.png|'Infinite'|link=Infinite (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Weapon Profiles Shield_in_Sonic_Runners.png|'Shield'|link=Shield (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Thunder_Shield_(Sonic_Lost_World).png|'Thunder Shield'|link=Thunder Shield (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Classic_Sonic_-_Flame_Shield.png|'Flame Shield'|link=Flame Shield (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Classic_Sonic_-_Aqua_Shield.png|'Aqua Shield'|link=Aqua Shield (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Treasure_Hunter.png|'Chaos Emeralds'|link=Chaos Emeralds (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 MasterEmeraldRunners1.png|'Master Emerald'|link=Master Emerald (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Super_Emeralds1.jpg|'Super Emeralds'|link=Super Emeralds (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sol_Emerald.png|'Sol Emeralds'|link=Sol Emeralds (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Space_Colony_ARK_wallpaper_by_pow.jpg|'Space Colony ARK'|link=Space Colony ARK (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Death_egg.png|'Final Egg Blaster'|link=Final Egg Blaster (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_Salamander1.jpg|'Egg Salamander'|link=Egg Salamander (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Tails_and_the_Egg_Wizard_Sonic_Rush_Adventure.png|'Egg Wizard'|link=Egg Wizard (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_YZXFDBkkF1C8.jpg|'Jeweled Scepter'|link=Jeweled Scepter (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Mqdefault.jpg|'Egg Dragoon'|link=Egg Dragoon (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Death_Egg_Robot1.jpg|'Death Egg Robot'|link=Death Egg Robot (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 4fae7b061b8ef28330186db688291f4b.jpg|'World Rings'|link=World Rings (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Runners_Caliburn.png|'Caliburn'|link=Caliburn (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Theme_SonicRivalCamera.png|'Eggman Nega's Camera'|link=Doctor Eggman Nega's camera (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Gems.png|'Gems'|link=Gems (Canon, Sonic the Hedgehog)/Adamjensen2030 Mysterious_Gemstone1.png|'Phanton Ruby'|link=Phantom Ruby (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 DOb_NKZUEAUR4Pj.jpg|'Death Egg Robot (Sonic Forces)'|link=Death Egg Robot (Canon, Sonic Forces)/Adamjensen2030 Category:Adamjensen2030